


Bonfires and Breaking Hearts

by aceofkpop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Multi, Pining, Sabriel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofkpop/pseuds/aceofkpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He really, <em>really</em> hates Anna Milton.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Screw You Too Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really, _really_ hates Anna Milton.

Sam Winchester hates Anna Milton. He really, _really_ hates that girl. Hates her for becoming his best friend, and remaining in that position since the third grade. He hates her for introducing him to her brother, Castiel. But even more than that, he _despises_ that it all led to Cas meeting _his_ brother, Dean.

Sam grinds his teeth against the thought and blinks himself back into reality. Dean is draped along one of their couches, his head and neck resting in Cas' lap and a game controller clutched in his hands. Cas holds a book in his hand, safely out of range where- if it were to drop- it could fall into Dean's face. They're the picture of satisfaction and contentedness...But it still upsets Sam. If _he_ had Castiel Milton as _his_ boyfriend, he wouldn't dare waste a second on blowing up digital zombies. Instead he would be planning the perfect day, again and again, trying to top himself each time he took Cas out on the town. 

Dean belches then- loudly- and Sam's lip curls up in disgust. Cas jerks slightly, surprised out of his reading, and glowers down at Dean for a moment. The two make eye contact, and it isn't long at all until their lips are locked together.

"Gross! Could you not?!"

No, Sam doesn't think it's gross at all...He just wishes he were in Dean's position, that's all. Even though these feelings conflict with his closeness with Dean...What can he say? He's a mess right now. He wants both Dean and Cas to be happy...He just doesn't want them to be happy _together_. That doesn't make him such a bad guy- really! It doesn't.

"Ah shut it Moose. You're just jealous." Dean pipes up once he can pull his mouth off of Castiel's. Heat flares up into Sam's cheeks and across the back of his neck, but he at least has sense enough to roll his eyes and attempt a snort. Cas nudges Dean's shoulder suddenly and raises his eyebrows.

"Dean, aren't we going to tell Sam what we have planned for today?"

"Yes princess, we are."

Dean chuckles at Cas' clearly unamused expression and then rolls over onto his back once more to face Sam.

"So, Sammy, we're planning on going to the pool in about an hour with a few friends. You're coming."

Cas stares down at Dean as though trying to refrain from smacking him, and then turns his beautiful blue eyes up to Sam once more. He can read that look, he knows Cas is asking him with his eyes instead of demanding as his brother had. There's a small light of hope buried in the older male's face and truthfully it kills Sam to see it. He knows Cas believes that, with time, Sam will get over his attraction to him and they can be just friends...And Sam isn't really man enough to tell him that he thinks otherwise.

"Uh, sure, I'll go...But I'm driving separately so I can leave when I want!" Plus, he didn't want to somehow end up a designated driver which- knowing Dean- wasn't all that unlikely despite growing up in a household with two cops for moms.

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes at him. "C'mon Sammy! You know I'll bring you home whenever you want! Don't waste the gas, don't you care about the environment?"

"Oh, I care. A lot more than you do too, dickhead."

Dean leaped up from the couch then, eyes alight as he stalked towards his little brother. Sam yelped as his legs were grabbed and he was yanked from the recliner. Together the boys rolled around on the living room floor in a mangled ball of limbs, insults and curses. Cas watched them with amused affection from the couch, until it was time for them to pack up and change for the pool.

For a brief moment Sam had been able to forget that his older brother- his best friend- was dating the boy he'd fallen for back in 9th grade. For just a moment there was no tension or awkwardness between he and Cas.

But then he was sitting in the back of Dean's Impala, watching them interact with each other in the front seat, and he could no longer forget the ache in his chest.


	2. Maybe One Day I'll Drown For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is he, a piece of meat?

Sam stared down at his wet sandals and soaked t-shirt. Anger burned through his veins as he stepped and pulled himself out of the clinging material. At least he'd managed to put his keys, wallet and phone down on his towel by the poolside table before Dean had slammed into him and knocked him into the water.

"Dean!" He shouted as he brushed the sticky-wet strands of his hair back from his face. "I thought we were past these childish pranks?!"

"Not on your life, cupcake!" Wow. Sam really _hated_ that smirk.

"Eat shit, Dean."

His brother bowed backwards with the full-body laugh that everyone loved to hear. Right now though, it was just getting on Sam's nerves. He turned away from the green-eyed menace to be met with another male holding a bottle of root beer out to him. He was at least eight inches shorter than Sam, but clearly older than him. His skin was a golden-tan, as was his hair. His eyes- though- his eyes were mesmerizing. They were the richest and brightest gold he'd ever seen surrounding someone's pupils; it was a little breathtaking.

The stranger's eyebrows had practically reached his hairline and his smirk was definite by the time Sam had finished taking inventory. He felt the color flood across his cheeks but he stood up straighter in order to seem undaunted by the guy.

"I'm Gabriel, and you look like you could use a drink." The guy said by way of greeting, tilting the root beer bottle towards him one more time.

Sam grabbed on to it and took a deep swig without another thought. Unfortunately for him the back of his throat was stung by alcohol instead of soothed by sugar. He coughed and spluttered from the surprise, nearly dropping the bottle to the ground in the process. If looks could kill he knew this new punk would have dropped dead by now.

"Aw man! That was _too_ rich!" Gabriel was bent over, hands braced on his knees, laughing jollily. 

"You _do_ know you're not allowed to have alcohol here, right?"

"Of course I know that. But, you see, I view that rule as more of a suggestion." And then the damned runt had the gall to wink at him.

Sam turned away from Gabriel then, heading for his stuff that he'd left on the table nearby. The guy called to him and tried to get his attention back, but Sam was finished. He picked up his phone, intent on finding _someone_ to come and take him home, when a hand laid over the screen and curled around his fingers.

"Leaving already?"

He looked up then, right into the dark eyes of Meg Masters. She smiled at him and pried the cell from his hand and placed it back on the table.

"Just hang around with me for a little while, 'kay? We'll have fun, I promise!"

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Somehow she did convince him to stay, and somehow he _did_ have fun. Anna and her new girlfriend- Jo Harvelle- showed up at some point in the festivities, and several pizzas had turned up a little over an hour ago. There were kids from his high-school and kids from Dean and Cas' college all scattered and mingling amongst each other, and while he was with Anna, Jo, Meg, Adam and a few others, he could forget all about his brother and his brother's boyfriend. He could forget about the shorty who'd pulled one over on him immediately after Dean had embarrassed him. He was more relaxed than he'd been since the month leading up to last year's final exams.

Of course, it didn't last. It never really did with Sam's life. Before he really knew what was happening, there was someone leaning across his lap and snatching his phone from his side. He somewhat recognized the fingers, but when he saw the smirk he knew for sure. Gabriel.

"What the hell are you doing? Put my phone down!"

" _Relax_ Sasquatch! I'm just programming my number in so you have someone to call for a _good_ time." He practically purred the end of his sentence, and it sent an uncertain chill down Sam's spine.

"Yo! Freak Show! You're wasting your time. Sammy here doesn't swing that way." Meg was back from getting them drinks- the nonalcoholic type.

"Oh honey, you're so far in the friend-zone you can't even see his sexual orientation anymore." Gabriel shot back with a devilish grin.

Meg blushed furiously and slammed their drinks down on the small table between their lounge-chairs, spilling some of the sugary contents out onto the plastic. She righted herself and stepped closer in to Gabriel and Sam's personal space, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Please. No one puts _me_ in the friend-zone. You, on the other hand...You haven't had anyone since _Michael_ , have you? Or was it _Kali_? Oh, who knows, both ended so dramatically."

It was Gabriel's turn to burn scarlet now. Before Sam could even think to stop him, Gabriel had slapped Meg so hard that the sound echoed. Sam's eyes popped wide open and he only _just_ managed to keep his jaw from hitting the ground.

Meg rolled her jaw, shook her head the slightest bit, and squared her shoulders. And then she punched him. Straight across the nose. So hard that blood began leaking down Gabriel's lips and chin then dripping off onto his chest and the ground. Sam leaped up then, pushing himself between the practically-snarling duo before any more damage could be dealt.

"Guys, _guys_! Was that necessary?! What the hell has gotten in to you two?"

Neither one of them answered him. There was a few moments more of tight aggression radiating from both parties before Meg swung around and stalked through the gates surrounding the pool. Her best friend- Ruby- scrambled to collect their things and then ran after her.

Sam sighed heavily and turned to fully face Gabriel- only to see that _everyone_ had stopped what they were doing and were watching them. Dean finally pushed through the gathered crowd, Cas hard on his heels, and rushed up to Sam. It was somewhat amusing that Dean grabbed Sam and checked him over for any sign of a scratch or bruise before he so much as _looked_ at the guy that was actually bleeding.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Cas asked of Gabriel then while holding some bunched up napkins out to him.

"Meg decided she was going to try and steal _my_ prize, then tried playing dirty when I came by to correct her on the issue. So, I slapped her, she punched me. End of story."

Sam's face _burned_. It was especially bad when both Dean and Cas looked sharply and curiously at him. He held his hands up, palms out, and shook his head to tell them he really had no idea what Gabriel was going on about. Even though, it was kind of clear what he had meant...

"Anyway, you gonna take me to the ER, Sasquatch?" The smirk was back on his lips despite how bloodied they now were.

As suddenly as his embarrassment had come, it faded and it morphed. Now he was just plain _pissed_. Who the fuck _was_ this guy? He clearly thought very highly of himself, and obviously viewed Sam as nothing more than a 'prize'. They knew nothing about each other, yet somehow Gabriel had lain claim to him? Bullshit! His fingers curled in to fists at his sides and he locked his jaw in what Dean liked to call his 'bitch face'.

"No. Get someone else to do it. I'm going to check on Meg."

And so he did. He grabbed his things as the group watched with wide eyes and then turned his back on Gabriel, Dean and Cas. He marched through the fence, slung his towel over his shoulder, and walked purposefully for the Masters household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone using violence to channel your emotions! Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story thus far c:


End file.
